A New Kind Of Seminar
by N.Sidney
Summary: Suze is a spokes person at a seminar about mediation, but who is her partner? Come on people review! It doesn´t need to be positive! But I just want some feed back!
1. A Seminar

disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns it all.

a/n complettely random story line bassed on a random plot bunny.

Chapter 1: A Seminar

I´m nervous though I know that I shouldn´t be I mean what should I be afraid of their just a bunch of people in their early 20s,and the cool thing is they came to listen to what I have to say. I mean hey I can relate to these people!

So I started my speech.

"Me and my husband didn´t organise this seminar to teach a bunch of brats that exorcism is not the answer. No we organised it to make sure that fellow mediators..."

I see a girl in the front of the auditorium raise her hand.

"yes?"

"and shifters!"

"and shifters could understand the pains of mediation. I don´t mean to say that mediation is a horrible task, but it isn´t a piece of cake either. You will have to think fast and never rest because ghosts exist everywhere. I didn´t get a phd in phichology by sitting lazily on my butt. I had to work hard and often with people that I hated ,well maybe the word hate is to strong, dislike is a better word."

"I suposse that you all read the broshure. So you should all know that this is a 30 day course in which we will try to cover everything from simple mediation tequnique to advanced shifting. As you probably all know my husband Dr. Paul Slater will be teaching the shifting part because I´m not as advanced on this subject. I however will be teaching the greater part of the course. So you might want to suck up to me. I mean I like chocolate..."

I hear a few people laugh nervously.

"I´m joking," I continued drily."For now I would like you to aquire a copy of The book of the Dead by Dr Sklasky over the next 2 days. You are dismissed for your lunch break ,but i will be seeing you all in an hour I hope."

Wow I did it I thought as the mob of people start to filter out of the auditorium. That was the first part at least. Now I would go meat Paul for my coffee break and we would discuss the people we saw in our seperate courses. After 15 days we would start switching for a few hours each day so that the people who wanted to learn only about basic shifting got a bit of mediation thrown in and the other way around.

You know what to do review please!


	2. Happy Ending

Chapter 2: Happy Ending

AS I was walking to the small urban caffee where Paul and I ussaually had lunch I started thinking about my situation. I mean last time you checked I was 16 and in love with a ghost and now I´m 24 and married to my arch enemy.

After Jesse moved on I was devastated. I mean who wouldn´t be?Jesse´s moving on ,though tragic, made me realize one thing. With Jesse out of the way, Paul could be a pretty decent human being. He was there for me when I sat on a bench in the mission graveyard mourning a dead man who had been dead when I first encounterd him. So me and Paul became friends. Best friend if you must.

We both decided to get a degree in phychology and teach fellow mediators and shifters about the art of mediation, or butt kicking as I still like to call it. Turns out that you can´t be just friends with a guy who looks like a Clavin klein underwear model. So we eventually became lovers and when he asked me to marry him a week after I got my Phd I couldn´t say no.4 months after that we got married.My other best friends Cee and Adam were shoked and so was my family.I mean I married the guy who I used to call the spawn of satan.

After Paul and I got married we went into heavy shifter training. Dr. Slaski might be old, but he sure knows how to make 2 shifters sweat! Not to mention on how boring the endless hours of talking about shifting and exorcism were.

Now that we finally opened out seminars fot mediators everything seemed to fit together like a fairy tale. To bad that my name is Suze Simon and not Cinderella so I should have realissed that I still had a bunch of obstakels to conquer untill i reached my happy ending.

Review Please!


	3. Why?

Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns it all.

Chapter 3: Why

While I arrived at the café I wondered how I got where I am. Paul had this great idea after another one of Slaski´s sweat inducing workouts. I decided to listen even though Paul and I weren't on the best terms during that time. Straight after high school, this was also right after Jesse disappeared, things between us were still a bit tense…not tense actually we hated each others guts and being stuck together EVERYDAY after school didn't help either. As it turned out there was never a better time to listen to him. He had this huge dream, he wanted to train fellow members of the very exclusive club of people who chat with the dead also better known as mediators/shifters. His main argument was that not everyone had a Dr. Slaski to teach them the ways of mediation. He talked and I listened, for once we got along. We realised that we can get along but we would have to cooperate.

His plans developed into my plans and when we ran our plans by the almighty Slaski and Father Dom, who both believed that it was a fabulous idea, we did it. Well…not right away first came getting through collage, that's where he asked me our on a "study" date, and finding a place where people wouldn't think that we are crazy. New York was just the place for it because thousands of crazy people live in NYC and we wouldn't stand out. After a year of marvellous business he asked me to marry him. We WOULD have been the Dr. and Dr. Slater, but I wouldn't just let go of my independence because I was married so I stayed Dr. Simon. It's kind of fun because people who take my course still hit on me because they don't realise that me and Paul are married, unless some kind of 19 year old bimbo starts hitting on him which is exactly where our problems start.

You have no idea how sorry I am for not updating. Please review I'm actually starting to get a plot.


	4. We don´t have problem

Disclaimer: I am not the genius named Med Cabot, sad but true!

Chapter 4: We don't have a problem 

Paul would say "we don't have a problem," but he has to face facts. We don't trust each other anymore. I blame the 20 something year olds, he blames me! Aberrantly I criticize him to much and I don't trust enough. Trust enough my ass! What would you say if he needs to give a, female, student extra help almost every week. Extra help…yeah I believe that…I just wonder what she needs extra help with! And what really bothers me is the fact that when guys happen to ask me for better help he doesn't act jealous. I don't think he cares anymore. I remember that he used to cringe whenever he even imagined Jesse kissing me. The passion is gone! But No We Do Not Have a Problem!

I could live like this. Till I see him like right now. He's strolling into the café no one could be sexier! He looks around the café, spots me in the back, smiles, and walks over.

"I missed you," he murmurs as he gives me a quick peck on my already kiss starved lips. Only Moments like this safe our marriage. The sweet ones that make me smile. I miss the moments where we could hardly keep our hands of off each other, but I saw it coming. I feel old. You know those old couples that you see sitting on a bench in a park? That's what this reminds me of. It's cute but I've always been a girl of action!


End file.
